Egytian Nights
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: Rita saves a group of kids from some bullies and recives a gift from the youngest kid.She meets a group of duel monsters in an alley and gets transported into ancient Egypt!How will Rita help Yami?(Ch.4 rating change)R&R!!!
1. The Moon, An alleyThe Witty Phantom?

Note from Yami Shay: Hi! My THIRD YU-GI-OH STORY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Well…I got this idea from my Halloween costume! No, the girl in the story is not me (Or is it?) because I would NEVER put my name in a story…

Sai (My dark side): Why? For safety reasons?

Yami Shay: No…BECAUSE ITS STUPID!!!!

Sai: O_O Uh…okay.

Yami Shay: So the girls name in this story will be Rita! ^_^

Sai: Rita? You stole that from Final Fantasy 2!

Yami Shay: So…Her last name will be…Tillmitt! ^_^

Sai: -_-; Final Fantasy Eight…

Yami Shay: Oh yeah! I don't own any thing except for Rita Tillmitt, ::To Sai:: Happy?

Sai: I don't care! Its not ME getting sued!

Yami Shay: Oh yeah…TeeHee! On with the story!! ^_^

Sai: -_-;

In Rita's P.O.V.

* * * * * * * * 

I sighed. This party is so boring! Trent said it would be fun, but his idea of fun is a keg and a boxing match (Yami Shay: That's my Moms B-Day party!! ^_^). 

Well I guess it is kinda fun, who am I kidding! Have of the people at this party are throwing water and beer on each other, and the other half are making out! That's it, I'm leaving!

I got up and started for the door of the house, but on the way I passed Trent's little brothers and sisters room. I heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

Voice from the door: Ack! This might be the end of me!

I squealed and clapped my hands. They where watching Yu-Gi-Oh! My favorite show! I wonder…will they let me watch it with them? Oh well, might as well ask. I opened the door ajar and peeked my head in. "Hey guys, whatcha watchin'?"

To little kids where on the floor of the small bedroom. Rachel, and Corbin looked up at me. Rachel was a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Corbin, he was a kid with a lot of blond hair and brown eyes also. He was so cute! He looks like Joey! They were both eight. Aww…they were so cute! Rachel was dressed as a pink and purple butterfly, and Corbin was a vampire

Corbin: Were watchin' Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I smiled at him. 

Rita: Do you mind if I watch it with you before I go?

Rachel: ::Nods head:: Sure you can! 

I went and sat down in between the two children. Corbin decided to fill me in on what just happened.

Corbin: This episode is so cool! First evil Bakura took Pegasus's eye, and then the dude with the white cape…what's his name again?

Rachel: Shadi.

Corbin: Yeah Shadi! He came and went into Yugi's mind, and then Shadi went to the spirit guy, and then Shadi fell into a hole and then, then a commercial came. ::He curled his fist into a ball:: Stupid commercials!

I laughed, "Well," I said, "Looks like you don't have to worry about it." I pointed to the screen, "Its back on."

Rachel &Corbin: YEA!!!

We started to watch the T.V. After it was over, I turned to the kids.

Rita: Well, I have to go now, maybe if you go to your brothers Football game tomorrow, we can duel?" 

Both kids: YEA!

I giggled, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I heard the kids call after me, "Bye-Bye, Rita!" 

I smiled, I loved those kids. They were so cute! I went to go turn the corner but was blocked by someone. Some big, tall , bulky blond. Trent.

Trent: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where ya goin' Rita?

He was dressed as the 'Zombie Football Captain'. Or so he called it, he looked more like a chalk faced goon with a football uniform. 

Rita: I'm leaving. You party's no fun for me! ::Tries to go for the door::

Trent: Hey! (Sai:He really likes that word, huh?) ::Puts arm around Rita:: Now you don't know that! The party's just starting… 

He leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I'd rather kiss Bandit Keith! (Yami Shay: Sorry fans!) He, he, he, he…Ahh! Save me Joey! 

Rita: Get away from me! ::Pushes him away and goes for the door, but he grabs her wrist:: (Yami Shay: Ha! Not getting away THAT easily…)

Trent: Oh no you don't! Your not getting away THAT easily! (Sai: Didn't you just say that?) 

Rita: Ack! Let me go! Go after Michel. ~I hate that stupid, black headed witch!~ (Yami Shay: P.S., these (~ ~) Are Rita's thoughts.)

Trent: Oh, come on! ::Looks at her costume:: You can be my queen…

Crap, WHY did I be Cleopatra? Oh yes, Yami is a Pharaoh…-_-;

Rita: ::Pushes away AGAIN!:: Didn't you every notice that I am Cleopatra and you a football player, so it'll never work out? Long distance relationships NEVER work out…~I waited a few seconds to see if his tiny brain could hold all that. Nope! I didn't. Good.~ ::Pauses:: Bye! ::Runs out the door::

Trent: ::5 min. later…:: ……Huh? ?_?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, HERE I am walking around a neighborhood on Halloween, watching little kids Trick-or-treating and egging houses. I look around to see what costumes I could see…a werewolf, a vampire, a witch…Brittany Spears? She's WAY to popular. Wait, I see some really cute costumes! 

A small group of kids, I'm guessing about 7 or 8 years old, were in really cool costumes. One Kid had his hair in a Mohawk with a long brown coat. Hey, Tristen! The second was a boy with a green jacket and blue jeans, Aww…a cute little Joey. The third, a girl with a purple dress and a staff, The Magician of Faith! Better than Tea…(Yami Shay: Sorry Tea fans!) A boy , probably the shortest, had a blue jacket, white shirt, and blue pants. Hey, its Yugi! Is that his real hair!? Oh, just a wig…

But my favorite was the oldest kid. He looked like he was about 10. He was wearing a Pharaoh's out fit, hey cool! And earring's, a millennium puzzle! (Sai: Plastic, duh!) He also had the eye of Ra on his forehead, and a head band! Wow, how did he do that to his hair? Uh-Oh, some older kids, about 12 or 13 walked over to them.

Boy #1: Oh look, a little Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Yugi kid: Its not Yu-Gi-Oh, its Yugi! ::Points to Pharaoh kid:: HE'S Yu-Gi-Oh!

Boy #2: Oh… he's so sorry! Now, give us your candy!

Pharaoh kid: Hey! Don't talk to my younger brother like that!

Magician of Faith: You tell 'em Jimmy!

Boy #1: Or what? You'll trap our souls into card?

Pharaoh kid: No, that's Bakura…

Boy #3: Yami shatters you soul…

Boy #1: Shut up!

Joey kid: Just leave us alone!

Boy #1: Who's gonna make us? ~That's it, I cant take it any more!~

Rita: ::Storms up to the kids:: I will!

He, he, he, he…luckily I'm 17 and there about 13. I love being powerful…well, sort of. (Sai: -_-;) I looked down at all of the kids.

Rita: ::In a sugary sweet voice:: Maybe if you stop picking on those little cuties, I'll buy you some candy…

Boys: Really?

Rita: Um…NO! Now, GET LOST!

Boys: O_O;; okay…::Runs off::

Rita: Brats, ::Turns to cute little kids:: Are you all okay?

Tristen kid: Yeah, were fine.

Pharaoh kid: why did you help us any way?

Rita: ::Bends to eye level:: Because you all so cute! I love your costumes!!

Pharaoh kid: Thanks…

Magician of Faith: Well, we should get going, right Jimmy?

Pharaoh kid: Okay Lisa. ::They all walk off.::

Yugi kid: ::Runs back:: Thank you for helping us! ::Hands Rita a moon on a golden chain:: I found this on the ground, you can have it!

Rita: Oh! Its so pretty! Thank you!

Pharaoh kid: Jacob! Come one! We have to go! 

Yugi kid: Okay! ::To Rita:: I have to go, bye! ::Runs off::

Rita: ::Stands up:: Bye! ::To her self:: Cute little kids.. ::Starts to walk away::

Well…lets just say I was in a daze and turned the wrong direction. (Yami Shay: I've done that before! It sucks! _ Sai: -_-; Your just very stupid…) I got to the corner of the street, and turned right instead of left. I am so stupid! _!! ~Oh well,~ I thought, ~I'll find a longer way home.~ Nope! I didn't! Instead I had to turn down a dark alley… Good for me!

Rita: ::Aloud to her self:: Great…just GREAT! ::Turns head:: Hey, what's that?

I saw a card at the end of the alley…a Shadow Card. "Cool," I said. I went to go pick it up. Hey, I've seen this card before! Its…

Rita: The Witty Phantom…

Familiar Voice: That's right…

Rita: Ahh!

I spun around only to see a tall young man. He had short blond hair and orange skin. He was wearing a purple midnight tuxedo. It was him! The Witty Phantom! No, don't be stupid, its probable just some kid who wanted to corner a girl or a kid in an alley to scare them.

Rita: Look, your not going to scare me, so let me go…

Familiar Voice #2: We don't want to scare you, we need you.

Rita: Ahh! Who are you!?

Young Voice: You mean _us…_

Rita: ::Freaked out:: Okay…Who many of you are there! And who are you?

Witty Phantom: Four… and I'm The Witty Phantom…

Young Voice: I'm The Queen's Double…

A young girl stepped out and bowed. She had long red hair tied in two braids with a blue hat and a blue out fit. In her hands there were brass knuckles with claws. She looked like someone from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon… (Yami Shay: I love that show! ^_^!)

Familiar Voice #2: I am the Dark Witch.

The next woman who stepped out was wearing a tight yellow dress with long purple gloves. She had a headband with horns and carried a spear.

New Voice: And I'm the Female Magician! (Yami Shay: I've seen it, but it was in Japanese, so I don't know the name…)

Wow, I've saw her before! A young girl with long blond hair stepped out. She was wearing a outfit like the Dark Magician's, only it was skimpier. And OF COURSE she had a staff…

Rita: Wow! H-how did you all get here!?

Queen's Double: The Pharaoh sent us. We are in a great time of need, and require someone's assistants…

Rita: ::Muttering:: I wonder if someone spiked the punch, it tasted funny…

Female Magician: Pardon?

Rita: Nothing! ~Nope, I guess not…Oh well, I guess I'll just go along with it…~ Well, why are you bugging me then? I can't help you.

Dark Witch: ::Points to Rita's hand:: Then what is that you have in your hand?

"Huh?" I looked down to see the moon necklace. "Oh," I said, "Its only a necklace a little kid gave me."

Female Magician: Did you ever really look at it?

Rita: No…

I turned it over to see that on the other side of the crescent, there was an eye…The Eye of Ra.

Rita: Oh my god…

Dark Witch: ::Nods:: Yes, the Pharaoh made that and sent it to your world. He said that when some one worthy found it, we would feel it and come get them.

Rita: What? ::Pauses and then starts laughing:: Y-you think I'M worthy?

All Monsters: ::Nods::

Rita: ::Laughs harder::

Witty Phantom: Do you question the Pharaoh's judgment?

I stopped laughing. That sounded more like a threat than a question.

Rita: Of course I don't. Its just that, this DOES seem a bit far fetched…

Dark Witch: The Pharaoh feared that would happen…::She snapped her fingers:: I know! ::Turns to Queen's Double:: Where's the puzzle?

Queen's Double: Umm…::Searches around in her coat::

Witty Phantom: ::Rolls eyes::

Dark Witch: ::Sits on a box &cleans her nails::

Female Magician: ::Folds arms::

Queens Double: ::Holds up puzzle:: Here it is!

Witty Phantom: ::Monotone voice:: Good work..

Queens Double: ::Sticks out her tongue.::

Female Magician: Good! ::Snatches puzzle and turns to Rita:: See? This is his Millennium Puzzle. He told us to give it to the person we found.

Rita: Huh? ::Takes puzzle:: Why would he give someone The Millennium Puzzle? 

Dark Witch: He said that we should tell the person to find him and give it back to him.

Rita: Well that makes sense…

Witty Phantom: So…Give it to him when you find him. ::Snaps fingers and they all disappear.::

Rita: Wait! How do I get to him! ::Sighs:: Perfect! I'm hallucinating… ::Turns around:: Or maybe not…

I turned around to see a black and purple hole on the alley wall. A portal…I wonder what would happen if…

Rita: ::Walks slowly to the hole and puts a hand in.:: Weird…::Suddenly gets sucked in the hole:: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh, my head hurts…" I looked up to see that I wasn't in the alley anymore. I was in a large palace with a lot of people around. Some of them were wearing outfits like Pharaohs and Queens, others looked like slaves. "Whoa…"Then it hit me, what am I wearing!?

I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around and saw a mirror on the wall. I walked over and gasped, I was still wearing my Cleopatra costume! Except it was real…I had a long sparkling dress that had a split up the side of my leg to my thigh. I still had my armband and head piece. My shoes were golden high-heels with a purple gem on them.Even my makeup was perfect!

Rita: Wow…::Turns to leave:: Wait! ::Puts the moon around he neck:: There, now to find The Pharaoh…

__________________________________

Yami Shay: Hiyas! ^_^ Well, that's chapter one! Were working on chapter two! ^_-

Sai: Please…help me.

Yami Shay: Oh don't be silly! ::Hugs her::

Sai: O_O Can't breath…

Yami Shay: Read and review! ^_^

Sai: Please HURRY!!!


	2. A thief? AS IF! DA NA NA NA NA NAAAA! YA...

Note from Yami Shay: Hi! I hope you like this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I only own Rita, Magestia, and the Crescent Moon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I started to search for the Pharaoh. Man, this place was HUGE! (Yami Shay: I'm to lazy to describe it, so use your creative minds!) 

It may be huge, but this place was packed! I wonder, where can I find the Pharaoh? Oh, duh! Why don't I just ask somebody? MAN I'm stupid! I don't know why the Pharaoh would want my help. I tapped a slaves shoulder to see if they could help me.

Rita: ::Taps persons shoulder:: Um…excuse me? 

Slave: ::Turns around:: Yes?

Rita: Um…hi. I need to know where I can find the Pharaoh, do you know where he is?

Slave: Yes, he's in his chambers, why do you need to see him?

Rita: Well, I have something of his…

I held out the puzzle, obviously a bad idea.

Slave: ::Goes wide eyed:: Guards! The thief! The thief is right here!

Rita: What? I'm no thief! ::Gets grab by two guards:: What? Let me go! I was sent for!

Well…the guards literally took me kicking and screaming down a large hall. The hall had many doors on both of its sides.

Rita: I said let me go! I was SENT for! Come on! 

I kept on screaming and kicking, and then I heard a voice behind us.

Voice: What are you doing with that girl?

That voice is so familiar, but who is it? Hmm…duh! I am SO stupid! Its…

Guard #1: Pharaoh Yugioh, ::Turns and bows, still holding Rita:: This girl is a thief…

Rita: ::lifts head:: I am NOT a thief! 

Guard #2: ::Pushes her head back down:: Do not yell in the Pharaohs presents!

Rita: ::Mutters:: Well, I'm not…

Yami: Let her go…

Guard #1: But your highness…

Yami: I said RELEASE HER!

Guards: ::Drop Rita::

Rita: Ow! ::Rubs her head:: Damn guards…

Yami: Now, leave.

Guards: ::Bow:: As you wish… ::Leave::

Yami: ::Turns to Rita:: I hope you are all right.

Rita: Yeah, I'm fine…

Queens Double: ::Pops up behind Yami:: I told you we found her!

Yami: Yes, you did a good job.

Queens Double: ^_^ ::Beams::

Rita: O_O So I'm NOT drunk…

Yami: What?

Rita: Nothing!

Yami: Are you sure?

Rita: Pretty positive…

Queens Double: You know, he can tell if your lying…

Rita: He can?!

Queens Double: ::Nods::

Rita: Oh crap…

Yami: ::Chuckles:: So, your really the one I sent for?

Rita: ::Nods::

Yami: Good. Do you still have the Crescent Moon?

Rita: The what?

Queens Double: The necklace.

Rita: Oh yeah! I still have it. ::Reaches down dress and pulls it out.:: See?

Yami: ::Sweat drops:: Uh…y-yes.

Rita: Oops! ::Blushes:: Uh…Sorry! ^_^;;

Queens Double: ::Giggles:: Pharaoh likes Rita…

Yami: Hush!

Queens Double: HeHe! ^_^

Rita: ::Folds arms:: I liked her better as a card…

Yami: What?

Crap! I have to be more careful! "Uh…Nothing!" I rubbed the back of my head, " Heheh…" Man, I'm starting to act like Joey…

He folded his arms, "Are you sure?" I nodded and he closed his eyes and did his little move like he does when his comes out of the puzzle. After a while he opened his eyes. "Heheh…" What was he laughing about? CRAP!! I forgot he could tell if I lied! _!

He looked down at Queens Double, and said, "Rena?" She looked at him. "Yes master?" 

"Why don't you go tell the High Priest to make an announcement about Rita…What was your last name?"

I looked at him. "Strife."

He nodded, "Strife's arrival."

She bowed, "Yes your highness…" Then disappeared.

Yami turned to me, "So…You do not like Rena?"

I looked at him, confused. "Who?" He gave a small laugh. "Queens Double." Oh yeah! I had read somewhere that he gave them names. "Well…Its not that I don't LIKE her, she's just…well, kind of…annoying."

He paused for a while, then laughed. "What?" I asked, "What's so funny?"

He stopped briefly and said, "You." I turned a slight pink. He then turned around and started to walk away. He looked over his shoulder, and said, "Well? Do you want to see why we need your help or not?"

I just nodded and fallowed him. Man, I am going to disappoint him SO much. Why would he pick me?

___________________________

Yami Shay: Well? How do you like it? Just if your wondering, this WILL be a Rita/Yami fic. I'm sorry Marlyse, but its my story. Review and tell me how you like it! And flames will be used to make yummy-yummy s'mores! ^_^ Well, only POSITIVE reviews though, thanks! ^_^ And I'm SO sorry it was so short, I thought it was a good place to stop. I'm working on chapter 3!! ^_^  
  
Till next time,

Yami Shay

Sai


	3. To kill a thief, betral of a friend, the...

Note from Yami Shay: Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long! Oh! And in the last chapter it said her last name was Strife, well its Tillmitt. Sorry, I'm getting my stories mixed up! _

Disclaimer: I only own Rita, Tiffany, and the Crescent Moon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yami lead me down the hall. At the end of the hall he stopped. I wasn't watching wear I was going, and well…

Rita: ::Trips:: Ahh! ::Falls on Yami::

Yami: Ahh! ::Looks up at Rita who is on top of him:: Why, hello to you too.

Rita: ::Blushes:: Gee I am SO sorry Yami…

Yami: Its okay…::Pauses:: Why'd you call me "Yami"?

Yeah, great goin' dork! "Uh…I just thought……" Come on, THINK!! I'm sounding like Tiffany!! (Hehehehe…Guess who…)

Yami gave me a strange look. "How did you know…" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he turned and walked inside a room. The doors looked like they were made out of gold and had an eye on the front.

"Cool…" He looked back at me from inside the room. "Well? Are you going to come in, or do you not want to help us?" I blushed and followed him inside the room. (AN: Once again, USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS PEOPLE!!)

Yami Sat down on a golden chair and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down and he started…

Yami: We have received a letter from one of the most dangerous tomb robbers in Thebes…

Rita: Named?…

Yami: Bakura. Akifa Bakura.

I nodded. Yami continued.

Yami: We have sent you here because there is a prophesy, the prophesy says that dark shall over power the light. Alone, the light is weak, but if the right spell is cast the light shall engulf it. Swallow it. Destroy it.

Rita: But…why are you so afraid of him?

Yami sighed, and got up to look out the window. The air was crisp and cool.

Yami: He has stolen something that gave him unbelievable power.

Rita: Yeah, but what was it? Details man! (AN: Hehehehe…Joey rocks! ^_^)

He turned around and put a hand on his head, then continued to fill me in.

Yami: The item was called the Force Stealer. It allows the bearer to do amazing things. Flood, drought, famine, even steal souls.

Rita: So…why do you think I can help you? I mean, I'm a 17 year old student! And you, you're a…how old are you?

Yami: Nineteen.

Rita: 19 year old Pharaoh! Come on! You have dragons and mages as guardians, and enchantresses as maids and slaves. You don't need me…

Yami: Yes, but we do need you! Not me, my people…I fear for them. That is why we need to destroy Bakura.

I fell out of my chair, Yami ran to help me up. "Are you all right?" I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…"

But the truth was I was _not_ fine, Bakura was Tiffany's favorite character! Tiffany, my best friend. I can't do this! If I kill Bakura, Tiffany will hate me! But if I don't help Yami, people will die. Oh, what do I do…

_______________________________

Yami Shay: Hi! I'm SO sorry that chapter was so short! I'm writing more! But anyway, what will Rita do? Will she help Yami and kill Bakura…

Sai: ::Fuming:: Better hope not!!!

Yami Shay: ^_^; Or will she run away from destiny?

Sai: Your making this sound like a old TV program…

Yami Shay: Fine! Just read &Review…


	4. Nokashi, Tokashimi, The Mystical Elf, Oh...

Note from Yami Shay: Hi!! ^_^ I am SOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! Its just that, I have a report on Russia due in a week, no, FIVE DAYS!!!! And it takes up all my time! Well, I know that in the last chapter Rita sounded like a big dork, and, well…how would her friend know she was there? Well…I'm sorry, I suck at writing stories…_

Ryou: No you don't, Shay.

Shay: ^__^ Thank You Ryou! ^____^

Sai: Well…Here's the story…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Yami: Rita, are you all right? 

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Aww…crap. I can't do this, I can't do this! I know! Its all a dream…I think. (Shay: Hehe…I love Anikan Skywalker! ^__^)

Yami helped me up, "Thank you…" I mumbled. Yami looked at me, "You're bleeding…" 

I held my hand up to my head, there was a scrape right above my eye. "Oh," I said, "Its no big deal. Its not like it won't heal."

Yami looked at me like I was mad. "But…it is a big deal, sand and infection can get into the wound, and cause disease."

I gulped. I forgot, they don't have modern technology…duh! It's in Ancient Egypt! .

"Here," Yami lead me to a couch like bed in the room. I sat down and he took a step back, "I'll get someone to help you…"

Before I could protest Yami closed his eyes and begen to mutter a string of Egyptian. Seconds later, three woman were bowing in front of him. Two of them being The Gemini Elf (I LOVE that card! Its cool! ^__^), and the third, the Mystical Elf. (Sai: What's with the elves? Shay: Shut up…) 

"What do you need, Pharaoh?" Both the Gemini sisters said at the same time. Whoa…freaky.

"I need you three to tend to Rita's wound. Afterwards you can show her to her chambers." I sat up. "Yam-I mean, Pharaoh, I'm sure I don't need any special ca-"

"Silence." I was taken back by Yami's tone. Damn…Tiffany was right, he can be worse than Bakura sometimes… Yami turned to look at me, his eyes warm, not cold like his voice. "It's getting late anyway, we can disscus the Tomb Robber in the morning."

I stood up, and bowed, "Thank You Pharaoh," I looked up, "For everything."

Yami looked at me, "No, Thank you." And with that, the elves ushered me out of the room, The Gemini sisters by my sides, and the Mystical Elf behind me. We got to the door and I turned around to see Yami smiling, right before the heavy gold doors swung shut.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The elves lead me to a large room with a large four-poster bed and a water basin in the courner of the room suronded by white silk.

The bed had purple and blue sheets and drapes with silver lining. 

"The Pharaoh said you had a wound? May I see?" I looked up to see the Mystical Elf standing over me. "Its only a scratch, no biggie." I pointed to the scrape above my eye anyways. 

Tokashimi, The First Gemini elf sister, looked at me, "Yes, but what the Pharaoh says…"

"…Goes." Finished Nokashi, the second Gemini elf sister. (Sai: HEY! Shay: Hehehehe…)

"Don't worry, this will only take a second." The Mystical elf put her hand on my scrape. It started to glow; then, she took her hand away, and the scrape was gone.

I felt where the scrape was, "Wow, thank's." The Mystical Elf bowed her head, "Your welcome." She lifted her head again and looked at me, "I can see why the Pharaoh cares for you so much."

I looked at her, "Huh? What do you mean? We only met 45min ago."

The Mystical elf smiled. "Yes, but you didn't only come to help catch the Tomb Robber." I raised my eyebrow, and she smiled again. "He's looking for a…"  
  
"…Wife." Finished the Gemini sisters. I nearly fell over. "What!? What do you mean a wife!?!"

"Well…" The Mystical Elf started, "He is way over due. He was supposed to find a main wife at the age of 15." Oh yeah…that's right! In Egypt, they started young. "And he's already 18..."

"But, The pharaoh told me he was 19." The Mystical Elf sighed. "Yes. His 19 birthday is in a week. And we need to find him a wife by then, or there will be no heir to the throne."

I bit my lip, "So…who do you have in mind?" I know, stupid question.

"You!" Both the Gemini sisters said in uision. I fell off of the chair I was sitting on. The Mystical Elf ran to help me. I jumped up. "I'm okay." I looked at them. "…Why me? We only met an hour ago."

Nokashi looked at me, "I'm surprised at you! You should have been married at least four years ago."

I shook my head, "No. Wherte I come from, people don't get married at age 13." Nokashi looked shocked. "You mean…women don't get married at age 12?" I shook my head. "And men? Don't they get married at age 15?" I shook my head again. 

"People who get maried that young-well, without there parents permission- there breaking the law."

"But, surely the Pharaoh understands." I looked at Nokashi again. "Well…we don't really have a Pharaoh." Tokashimi looked horrified. "Well, then who makes the laws?" 

I sighed. It took me a while to explain the government to the Gemini. Tokashimi wasn't as interested in it as Nokashi, I figured the blond Gemini, Nokashi, was younger than the red headed Tokashimi, and there fore, fasinated easier. The Mystical Elf just kept looking at the golden night robe and white silk gown she was gathering. 

After I was done, Nokashi was asleep on the bed. Tokashimi alked over to her sister. "Nokashi…" She said softly, but then she lifted her hair up and said-more like yelled- into her ear, "WAKE UP!!!!"

Nokashi jumped, looked at her older sister, then started co claw and bite her. Tokashimi growled and tried to bite at her sister on her back. The Mystical Elf ran over and pulled them apart. 

I sweat dropped;. When the Mystical Elf got the two elves settled, se turned to me, "I am sorry Rita. Maybe we should go. It's getting late and you have to meet the Pharaoh tomorrow." She bowed, "Goodnight, Rita." She backed out the door, dragging the two sisters by the backs of there very reveiling dresses.

I sighed, changed into the silk nightgown the Mystical Elf left me, and climbed under the covers of the huge, canopy bed. 

Rita: *Sigh* I hope I can find out a logical way to take care of Bakura. Man, I wonder if I'll even see Tiffany again…

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

Shay: Man, that sucked! I'm sorry, the first time I typed this, my cousin was hurrying me to get off, and I forgot to save, and a virus swept through my computer and deleted it! _

Sai: Hey, trhis chapter almost didn't suck! 

Shay: Really?

Sai" Yeah! You're improving! ^_^

Shay: Yeah! ^_^

Ryou: I love your stories Shay!

Sai: Psh…Suck up…

Shay: Awwwww…I love you Ryou!!!

Bakura: Are you gonna kill me off!?

Sai &Shay: NOOOO!!!!!!!!

  
Shay: Never!

Sai: I'll kill her!!! 

Ryou: o_O

Shay: Well…I'd better end this, I gotta go. Ja Ne! ^_~

Ryou: Ja Ne! ^_~

Sai: Salaam!!

Bakura: Bye…


End file.
